doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobisuke Nobi
- 1979 anime= - 1973 anime= }} |-|Manga= |-|Movies= - CGI= }} |Gender = Male |Species = Human |Age = 36 |Hair color = Black |Nationality = Japanese |Habitat = Tokyo |Birthdate = 12 March (Pisces) |Parents = Nobita's grandfather Nobita's grandmother |Spouse = Tamako Nobi |Personality= |Children = Nobi Nobita Doraemon (adoptive) |Siblings = Nobirou Nobi (younger brother) |Japanese seiyū = Ichiro Murakoshi (1973) Masayuki Kato (1979-1992) Yosuke Naka (October 1992-March 2005) Eiko Yamada (Young; 1979 anime) Yumiko Kobayashi (Young; 2005 anime) |English VA = Tony Oliver |Fear = Tamako when she is mad |Dream = Getting Promotion |Japanese name = 野比 のび助 Nobi Nobisuke |Status = Alive |Career = Company employee |Interests = Smoking |Skin color = Peach |Eye color = Black |Pet = Pisuke (Nobita's pet) Peko (Nobita's pet) Fuko (Nobita's pet) Ichi (Nobita's pet) |First appeared = All the Way From the Country of the Future (Manga)|Color #1 = #0066cc |Color #2 = #00cccc |Color #3 = #0066cc |Talent = Painting}} :This article is for Nobita Nobi's father. :Don't confuse this character with Nobisuke, Nobita Nobi's son. ---- Nobisuke Nobi ( ), or Toby in the English version, is the father of Nobita and the adoptive father of Doraemon. Early life During his childhood years, Japan was in the heat of World War II. Beaten by the harsh life of labor, Nobisuke wanted to commit suicide by drowning in the river. The thought was stopped by the intervention of Nobita and Doraemon, visiting him by the time machine. When young, Nobisuke was a talented painter, such that a local rich man offered allowance for his creations, in exchange of Nobisuke's agreement to marry the rich man's beautiful daughter, Kaniko Kanimitsu. However, Nobisuke turned it down and got kicked out. At about the same time, he came across with Tamako Kataoka, and eventually started a family with her. The couple had a son, who was named Nobita. Appearance Personality Nobisuke is a typical Japanese salary man: Working in a firm as a commoner, maintaining various hobbies and traits such as golfing, fishing, smoking (which he failed to quit albeit attempting so for many times), drinking (of sake), etc. Though, Nobisuke is not considered the best in the more athletic hobbies, as he's often at the end of the joke about these abilities (or lack thereof). Also, a running gag in the manga is that he never manage to get a driver's license due to his poor skills. He's generally more tolerant towards his son, Nobita, compared with his wife Tamako. Nonetheless, Nobisuke cares Nobita's achievements a lot, and sometimes makes comments or conversations that affect Nobita considerably, in one way or another. He also shows interest in a great variety of challenges and adventures, sometimes sparking worries of his family, even to a point of requiring Doraemon's gadgets to protect him from nuisance and accidents. Family Nobisuke is married to Tamako Nobi and has a son, Nobita. In the future, Shizuka would be his daughter-in-law. His grandson would be named after him. He is the great-great-great-grandfather of Sewashi, the original owner of Doraemon. In his childhood, Nobisuke used to be treated in a disciplined manner by his father, Nobita's grandfather. However, his mother, Nobita's grandmother, used to be really kind to him. Nobisuke has a younger brother, Nobirou Nobi, who is an excellent athlete. Trivia it:Nobisuke Nobi ja:野比のび助 vi:Nobi Nobisuke zh:野比大助 Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nobi Family Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Category:Minor Male Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Movie Characters